A touch screen panel is generally divided into as follows depending on the detection methods of signals. In other words, the type includes a resistive type sensing a location pressed by pressure through changes in a current or voltage value while a direct current voltage is applied, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling while an alternating current voltage is applied, and an electromagnetic type sensing a selected location as changes in a voltage while a magnetic field is applied.
As demand for a large-area touch screen panel has recently increased, development of a technology accomplishing a large touch screen panel having excellent visibility while reducing electrode resistance has been required.